It is known that in order to form recesses or undercuts in injection molded components that cannot be deformed using a standard mold tool having two mold parts and a core, a retractable pin can be used that is retracted into a mold part or the core prior to demolding the injection molded component. Such a retractable pin increases the costs of making such a mold tool and this technology may reach its limits due to, e.g., the small size of a core not easily allowing incorporating a retractable pin or slider element.
It is an object of the present disclosure to provide a method to manufacture an injection molded first component of an article having such a recess and such injection molded first component of an article that are improved over the prior art or that at least provide an alternative with respect to the available prior art.